Time Bomb
by Jangling Bacon
Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...Complete! Animation Complete! Animation: The Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Time

Well, well, well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears my other story got minimal attention. Therefore, I posted a story from a far different universe: X-men Evolution!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing** FAN**fiction, would I? However, I do own Jason Lee, my OC, just not his family.

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Clock is Ticking

* * *

Bobby's POV

"Hey, Bobby, c'mon! There's a new kid!" I looked up from my book. I know what you're thinkin'. Bobby Drake, reading a book? But this was a special book._ How to Execute Master Pranks for Dummies_. No, I'm not a dummy. It also said _A Reference for the Rest of Us_. Ya know, cuz I'm not a dummy. And…yeah. I stood up as my not-quite-yet girlfriend Jubilee came into the room. I say not quite yet because we're not together yet. And no, it's not cuz I'm afraid to make a move on her. I'm just…taking my time, ya know?

"Come on, Bobby! The Professor said for everyone to come meet the new kid! Aren't you coming?" Jubilee said. He did? Maybe I wasn't listening. Or maybe he's just afraid to speak telepathically. I've been told my mind could scare away any telepath. I think it's a compliment.

"Ooooookay, didn't hear that. I'll be right down." I started to put away my book. Jubilee looked at it closely.

"Is that an _Idiot's Guide_?" she smirked. I shook my head.

"No way! It's _Dummy's Guide_!" then I paused. "I guess that's not much better."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry, I don't think you're a dummy."

I wasn't sure whether to be complimented, insulted or embarrassed. Then the professor spoke sharply in my mind.

*Jubilee and Bobby, I told you all to get down here. There is a new student. And Jubilee, you shouldn't be in Bobby's room. You know that.*

I smirked at her. "Naughty girl."

"You have no idea." She grinned and walked out.

* * *

Jason (My OC)'s POV

* * *

I stood on the steps of the extravagant mansion. There were fountains with little spouts of water squirting out, ornamental lawn decorations and a beautiful lake view. I took a deep breath. _Last breath of freedom_ I thought, and followed the professor inside. The foyer was huge, with a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling and lots of fancy adornments. The Professor looked at me.

"Are you ready to meet the team, Jason?" he asked me. I swallowed and nodded. The professor closed his eyes, and I knew he was probably signaling the others. With a whoop, one kid jumped on the banister of a staircase and slid down. Before he could slam into the round-knob-thingy at the end, he flipped off and took a bow.

"Roberto Da Costa at your service," he announced. I nodded. He seemed to be of South American decent, but I could never really tell. His accent also indicated that English was his second language. Another boy with blond hair stalked into the room. He stood, slouching, by Roberto until the latter nudged him. Looking up, he seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Ray Crisp," he said tersely, shaking my hand. Definitely American. I could tell from his slouching manner, easy saunter and casual choice of clothing. Soon another student strolled in, this one a girl. She had red pigtails and sparkling green eyes **(A/N I actually have no idea what color her eyes are. Tell me in a review and I'll change it. Also, Jason doesn't like her, just noting the *cough cough* details)**. She smiled.

"Hello, my names Rahne Sinclair," she said in a curious, lilting accent. I nodded.

"Jason Lee," I said. She seemed surprised, but the professor must have said something to her. I tilted my head. She must be Scottish. I could tell; I'd spent a year as an exchange student in Scotland. Trailing behind her was a young boy with tangled hair.

"Hi, my name's Jamie," he declared. All of a sudden, a streak flew out from one of the indoor balconies. A kid about my age tumbled to the ground and dusted himself off.

"Hey, you're new. My name's Sam, but everyone calls me Cannonball." I glanced towards the window he demolished.

"No joke," I said. This kid had a southern accent so strong, a deaf man could tell it. I looked around and saw another girl. She also looked South American, though not so much as the other boy.

"Hey there, my name's Amara." I flashed a smile (and yeah, I can flash smiles. They don't call me Jason the Chick-magnet for nothin'. Of course, they don't but still…) I looked around, confused.

"Is this everyone?" I asked. Weird. I'd been expecting to see—

"Jason?" a voice interrupted in disbelief. I looked up as Jubilee appeared at the top of the stairs, holding hands with…some boy. Even that couldn't ruin my good mood.

"Hey sis. Thought I'd sign up, all the fun's happening here."

* * *

…**To be continued…**

**Not much of a cliff hanger, but I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Stitch in Time

Well, well, well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears my other story got minimal attention. Therefore, I posted a story from a far different universe: X-men Evolution!

Disclaimer: Well, in the past hour since I posted the first chapter, I haven't bought Marvel, so I guess I do not own…but I own Jason! He's MINE! I also don't own the paraphrase/quote from "The Last Olympian."

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

BTW, Jason's power is time manipulation. Meaning, he can freeze specific points in time, make people go in slow motion or fast motion, create areas that are devoid of time and therefore expelling anything from that area (basically, force field), as well as disintegrate nonliving objects. Also, he emits an aura that protects him from some attacks including lasers, fire and seismic blasts. This is because they are short lived and thus cease to exist because of his "time shield." He can also heal extremely fast, not as fast as Wolverine, though. He can heal in a matter of hours what takes other months to heal. This is also because of his manipulation of time. He cannot, however, regenerate limbs, as his healing factor has little to do with reproduction of cells. He can also live for an undetermined amount of time, the best guess being another few thousand years. His only physical mutation is that his irises both turned gold. As in, the color. Whenever he uses his power, his entire eyes turn gold. They also emit golden light, thus making him a living flashlight. His energy builds up over time and he tends to let it out (by necessity) through disintegration.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Stitch in Time…

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Jubilee demanded.

Jason grinned crookedly. "C'mon, Jubilee, show some respect to your elders."

Jubilee stared at him. "Elders? I'm a year older than you!"

Charles Xavier cleared his throat. "Actually, Jubilee, your brother's mutation changes that somehow. He is actually a few years older than _you_." Jubilee groaned. The boy next to her—her boyfriend, Jason guessed—finally found his infamous tongue.

"Yo—you're Jubes' brother?"

Jason smiled inwardly. Always nice to mess with the boyfriends.

"Well, Jubes, good to know that you're going out with the intellectuals," he quipped.

Confusion and embarrassment flashed across the kid's face.

"Go—going out? N-no, we're not t-together…"

Jason nodded sagely. "Oh, I see. That explains why you're holding hands."

Bobby looked down and blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets. The other New Mutants had been watching this confrontation with interest.

"Jubilee, why don't you show you're brother around? I'd have Bobby do it, but he _is_ your brother and Bobby and I must have a talk." The professor sent Jubilee a look that had TELEPATHIC MESSAGE scrawled in flashing letters. Jubilee nodded.

"All right. C'mon _little brother_. I'll show you to your room."

* * *

_**That evening**_

Third Person POV

* * *

Jason was sitting at the table with all the other New Mutants. Most of the X-mEn were on a mission, but Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner were still there.

Jason shoved his meatloaf around the plate with a fork.

"So you can like, control time and stuff?" Kitty asked. Jason simply nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bobby held up his hands dramatically. "Before we discuss powers we need a nickname for you. How 'bout Stopwatch?" He smirked at Jason.

Jubilee smiled, catching on. "Or Coghead!"

Kurt sent his two cents from down the table. "Come _on_ guys! It's gotta be Vristvatch!"

The New Mutants chuckled. There was a comfortable silence while everyone continued eating, but Bobby promptly broke it.

"What kinda power is controlling time anyway? I mean, unless you Wanna watch the Super Bowl or break into the girl's locker-room…"

"BOBBY!" Jubilee and Kitty both smacked him. Jason just smirked at him.

"Why turn people to ice," he said, pausing dramatically. "When you can freeze time itself?"

Bobby froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. _Literally_ froze in time. There was dead silence. Then Jamie burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Bobby looks like an idiot! Anyone got a camera?" that broke the dam. Kids began laughing and snapping photos with their phones, even Jubilee joined in.

"Didn't someone say that in a book?" one kid asked.

"Yeah! Kronos, from Percy Jackson!"

"Hey, Kronos is a cool name!"

"That," Jason replied smugly, releasing Bobby. "Is why my power is so great."

Bobby, looked around, confused, but the momentum from his fork kept going, and slammed him in the face. **(A/N It's weird, because humans can't experiment with time. My assumption is that when frozen, people cannot see, hear, etc, nor can they move, but they can still think. Thus, they can decide to move before they unfreeze and therefore do two actions at once without realizing it. Such as in this case.)** The meat smacked him in the cheek and fell onto the floor.

"Bobby!" The professor said sternly. "Do not drop food on the floor!" The kids broke out in fresh giggles, and even Logan and Ororo cracked smiles.

"B-b-but I-i-I, um…" Bobby sputtered.

The kids burst out laughing as Jubilee sent out the picture of Bobby, frozen with a piece of meatloaf on his fork, to everyone in her email contacts. Then she posted it on Facebook and Google Plus. She looked at Jason and some sort of sibling understanding passed between them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Ahhh siblings. Don't they just make you wanna...THROW UP?**

**Sorry 'bout my sibling bias.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Wrinkle in Time

Well, well, well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears my other story got minimal attention. Therefore, I posted a story from a far different universe: X-men Evolution!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing **FAN**fiction, would I?

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

Whenever I have psychics/telepaths speaking, I use stars instead of quotes. *Hi* as opposed to "Hi."

This happens a few days after the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Wrinkle in Time

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Jaws dropped as students and teachers alike stared at Jason. All around him, the floor grayed and turned to ashes. The air around him shimmered like looking at the pavement on a hot day. The desks around him rusted and fell to pieces and evening the ceiling began to shake. Suddenly, the horrified silence was shattered._

_"MUTANT!" A voice screeched. A hubbub of voices followed._

_"It's gonna bring down the building!"_

_"Kill it!"_

_"Look out! It might be dangerous!"_

_Jason looked at the monsters that used to be his friends and ran._

Jason sat bolt upright in bed. The door creaked open.

"Jason!" his sister hissed. "Prof wants to see you, now!"

"Jubilee?" Jason panted, sweating from his vivid dream.

"No, BOBBY! DUH!" Jubilee snorted.

Jason nodded. "Tell the professor I'll be there."

*No need, Jason. Just knock when you arrive.*

Both Jason and Jubilee jumped.

"I'll never get used to that," they sighed in unison.

* * *

Charles Xavier's POV

* * *

I was detecting fearfully thoughts from Jason. Wonderful. Another new student nightmare. I closed my eyes and scanned the mansion for someone who was awake.

*Jubilee,* I said. *Tell your brother to come in here, now.*

*Alright, Professor,* she replied.

Good. Finally, some obedience from my younger pupils. Jubilee had obviously changed since she returned after the Apocalypse Incident. For better or worse I still didn't know. Someone knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Jason asked.

"Ah, yes Jason." I replied, smiling warmly. "I will be clear and concise. I'm aware of your trouble sleeping tonight. Nightmares?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. This was always a hard topic with boys, because (sshhhhh) boys actually have more fears than girls. They just learn to hide it.

"I-I guess," he said uncertainly.

"It's okay to talk, Jason," I said. "After all, I _can_ read your mind."

Jason cracked a smile. "Just remembering my…transition," he said.

I supposed he meant when he acquired his mutant abilities. I pressed a button on my wheelchair and the door shut.

"Would you like to talk?" I asked.

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

I sat up groggily and pressed a button on my clock.

"Time for school already?" I moaned. I'd been up half the night talking to the Professor. Jubilee stuck her head in through the door.

"Jason! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

I sighed. "Kinda what I was hoping," I admitted.

She laughed. "Just get up."

It was hard to remember what it'd been like to have a sister. It was nice to have one again.

My alarm clock beeped again, jarring me from my thoughts.

"STUPID CLOCK!"

* * *

Bobby's POV

* * *

I slouched forward and almost landed face first in my oatmeal. Amara noticed this incident.

"Late night?" she asked sympathetically. I could only nod.

Then she smirked. "What were you and Jubilee doin'?" she asked.

My face reddened. "Wooooow. Way to make a casual conversation inappropriate."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

I glanced at her skeptically. "You really think Jubes and I are together?"

"I hope not" she said. "Unless you _want_ to face the wrath of the Big, Bad, Brother."

I shuddered. I still kept getting tagged on Facebook for those pictures. Had _everyone_ posted one?

Jason staggered into the room. He looked dead tired too.

"Wha-ju-say-bow-my-gramma?" he mumbled, not fully awake. Amara smirked.

"Good morning to you, too, Jason. Looks like you got a hangover."

Jason groaned. "Feels like it too. But unless the Prof filters alcohol through the air vents in the office, I'd say I'm still 'clean.'"

Amara and I laughed. I was feeling better. Maybe it helped seeing someone else worse off.

"Reading for your first day of school?" I grinned.

Jason just groaned again.

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

Amara was right, I thought, as I staggered off the school bus. It felt like I had a hangover.

I managed to stay awake 'til lunch. Nice start. We wear having "Gross Goulash" and "Yucky Yams" with "Appalling Apple Pie" for dessert. Actually, it was lasagna, sweet potatoes and apple pie alamode, but my names were more accurate.

I brought my lunch over to the table wear the other X-Men sat.

"Hey!" a voice called to me. I turned and saw a sleazy looking jock, with blond hair calling out to me. I glanced at him.

He smiled as if he were doing me a favor by wasting my time, or maybe just by being born.

"You don't get too good a status for sitting with those _mutants_." He sneered.

"What kind of status do you get if you _are_ one?" I snarled. He stumbled back in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did my eyes not tip you off? Maybe—" "Jason." Kurt was grabbing my shoulder.

"Come, sit vith us! It'll be fun." He smiled weakly, but his tone was commanding. It wasn't a suggestion. I gave a finally disdainful glance at the jock and followed Kurt.

"Run mutie, you can't hide forever," the jock taunted.

I turned around. "Oh, I _won't_ be hiding forever. I'm not hiding at all. Just biding my time. Just you wait, jerk…" I growled. I slid into a seat next to Kitty and across from Jubilee and Bobby.

Kitty smiled. "Like, wow, Jason. You really showed Matthews."

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"Duncan Matthews," Kurt interjected. "Mutant hater, duh."

I jabbed the gelatinous mass of gunk on my tray.

"Oh, I have plenty of experience with those…"

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Jubilee's laugh rang down the hallway. She and Jason were walking side by side like they used to, only this time Jason was taller.

"You're gonna get in a fight soon, if you don't watch out," she warned, but she was smiling.

Jason grinned back. "Yeah, I—" Thud. He slammed into something and tumbled back onto the floor. Duncan Matthews grinned down at him.

"Hey, mutant, done waiting?"

One of his friends laughed stupidly.

"Yeah, done waiting?" Matthews elbowed his fellow thug in the stomach.

Jason glared up at the jock. "Shove it, Matthews, I don't wanna hurt you."

_"Shove it, Matthews, I don't wanna hurt you."_ Duncan Matthews mimicked in a falsetto voice.

Jason just smiled. "You do a good job sounding like a girl. You sure you aren't one?"

Matthews snarled and slammed Jason into a locker.

"I'll show you how to sound like a girl," he growled.

"Leave him alone," Jubilee snapped. She looked like she was going to smack Matthews, but one of the other jocks grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so, girly," he sneered. She stomped on his foot but only received a grunt in response.

"I think so," a new voice said boldly. The present company turned to see Bobby Drake, fists clenched.

He charged the jock holding Jubilee and socked him in the jaw. The beefy high-schooler staggered back, then started exchanging punches with Bobby. Jason used the distraction to judo-flip Matthews, just like he'd learned. He placed his foot on the boy's collarbone to keep him from getting up.

The other jock tumbled to the ground, Bobby still furiously raining blows on him. A crowd started to gather.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the students chanted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice demanded. The crowds parted like the Red Sea to let Principal Kelly pass through.

"Back to class, all of you!" the students reluctantly dispersed.

"Except for you, you and you." Kelly singled out Bobby, Jason and Jubilee.

"B-but…" Bobby sputtered.

"No buts!" Kelly snapped. "In my office. NOW!"

"Eloquent," Jason quipped to Jubilee. "Now we're screwed."

* * *

Kelly turned to them.

"Can you three _mutants_ explain to me _why_ you were starting fights on school grounds?"

"Starting fights?" Bobby cried. Principal Kelly glared at him.

"We didn't start it," Jason said. Kelly turned to him.

"Then why," he seethed. "Why was there a human/mutant fight on _my_ campus?"

"Because they attacked my sister," Jared growled.

Kelly snorted. "And now you accuse real people of hurting mutants. Wonderful. I will call you professor about this, you know."

Jason sighed. No matter what school he went to, he was hated.

* * *

**AND…cut! R&R folks, I really need the support.**

**At least three new chapters today…whoo! **


	4. Chapter 4: Give it Time

Hey! New chapter up! Thought ya'll would be happy 'bout that.

Disclaimer: Repetition doesn't change anything, but I'll say it again. I don't own.

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

I'm thinking of starting a new fic with a similar setting. However, this'll be about a girl who joins the Acolytes. The characters will meet. Tell me what you think in a review.

BTW If you like Jason's powers, don't get too attached. I've been planning to do something with them since before I even had the plot figured out.

Oh, Jason is fourteen. Sixteen seemed too old, I don't like fifteen (bad memories *twitch twitch) and thirteen is way too young.

* * *

Chapter 4: Give it Time

* * *

"End simulation!" Scott's voice boomed over the Danger Room intercom. Gears whirred as the massive landscape slowly seemed to shrink down into an empty tomb.

"Jason!" Scott stalked out of the control room down into the actual Danger Room. Jason faced him defiantly.

"You've got to be able to control your powers, Jason! That was a disaster!"

Jason returned his glare coolly. "Codenames. Use codenames in the Danger Room, _Cyclops_."

Scott sighed in exasperation. "Let's run it again, Kronos. We'll be doing this until you can control it, you know." He turned to go back to the control room.

Jason snorted. What a hypocrite! Scott couldn't even control his _own_ powers! Deep down, Jason knew that it was because of an accident, but he was too angry to care.

"Why should I?" Jason's voice echoed. The room was silent. Scott froze.

"What?" Cyclops asked, turning around.

"Why do _I_ have to be able to control _my_ powers, when you can't even control_ yours_?"

Scott's eyes glowed dangerously, even through his visor.

"I'll show you why _I _don't have to do this," Scott said angrily. "Computer! Map X-Men Arena! Begin simulation!" Instantly, the floor rose into a sort of boxing ring surrounded by a metal cage. Scott turned to face Jason.

"Let's begin your _real_ training."

* * *

Jason had never fought an enemy as dangerous as Scott. He hoped he wouldn't need to ever again. So far, he'd only battled robots in Danger Room simulations. Now, facing Scott, he wasn't sure how he could ever join the X-Men. Jason didn't even know the full extent of his powers. So far, he'd only frozen things in time and disintegrating his desk when his powers first manifested. Now was probably a good time to find out what else he could do. Scott raised a hand to his visor and blasted at Jason with an optic beam. Jason dodged it nimbly, but debris still rained down around him. he rushed at Scott, who easily dodged the physical attack and lightly blasted him in the butt. Jason sprawled forward, his ears burning. He got up and glared at Scott, who fired another optic blast. Jason tried to dodge again, but this hit him in the shoulder. Jason fell backwards into the metal bars of the cage. His arm hurt. A lot. He rushed at Scott, but this time slid like a baseball player, right under Scott's laser. Scott looked down as Jason laid flat on his back, planted his boots on Scott's chest and pushed upward. Scott staggered back and Jason punched Scott in the face. Unfortunately, Jason's fist hit the visor and did little damage. Scott swept Jason's feet from under him with a hooked leg and fired another optic beam. Jason rolled over and a smoking crater appeared where he'd lain a moment before. Jason back flipped out of Scott's punching and kicking range, but now he was far enough away to be fired at by lasers. Scott's hand hardly left his visor as he sent pulse after pulse of energy at him. Jason was hit full in the chest, then the leg, then his arm. He stumbled back into the cage wall again. Scott raised a hand to his visor in slow motion **(A/N: Maybe literally, maybe not, you decide!)** and Jason saw the look of anger on his face. This was the same look he'd seen on the faces of his friends the day his mutant powers manifested. He could remember it so vividly. The room spinning, the desks falling apart, voices screaming in fear and hate.

_"MUTANT!" A voice screeched. A hubbub of voices followed._

_"It's gonna bring down the building!"_

Jason paused, the memory playing it like a movie. Bring down the building? Maybe. Scott was almost ready to fire when Jason reached out and grabbed the metal cage. The steel bars rusted and withered under his fingers. Scott looked upwards in surprise as the entire enclosure collapsed on him **(A/N: Like Samson!)**. Jason was on his feet. That wouldn't keep the powerful mutant down for long. Jason was right, for soon the rubble shifted and Scott was free.

"Eep!" Jason squealed, and Scott fired. The laser was aimed straight for Jason's face. Jason couldn't even move, he just squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He paused for a moment and opened his eyes. Scott was staring in disbelief and Jason was still okay. He didn't have time to contemplate why, or to wish he could control his powers to snap a photo of Scott. He rushed at Scott. Blinking, the leader of the X-Men crouched low, ready to meet Jason's charge. Not really, Jason thought and focused on his powers. Just as Scott leaped at Jason, the boy held out his hand towards Scott. The leader of the X-Men froze in midair and Jason stepped to the side. Then he released Scott, and Cyclops crashed into the ground outside of the cage, his moment still carrying him forwards. Nice, Jason grinned to himself.

"Enough. This training session is over." The Professor's stern voice came over the intercom. "Jason and Scott, both of you report to my office. Immediately!" Then the Professor wheeled out of the control room. Scott stood up, groaning.

"Guess we better do as he says," Scott said and walked out.

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

"Scott! What have I told you about challenging the New Recruits!" the Professor's voice could be heard through the door. I could only hear snatches of their conversation.

"Glowing—eyes—gold."

"Sco—disapp—ted in—ou."

"Beat—trai—not—quit."

"I—ed—responsi—"

I sighed. Couldn't they just have a telepathic conversation? Finally, Scott walked out about ten minutes later. He nodded to me, signaling it was my turn, and went to his room.

I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. The Prof was filing some sort of thing, probably about my little "training session" with Scott. There was a cough, and I jumped when I realized the Professor was looking at me.

"You're powers are evolving more quickly than I expected, Jason," the Professor said. I just shrugged. The professor sighed.

* * *

Jubilee's POV

* * *

I crouched down outside the Prof's office.

"Shut UP!" I hissed. "Can't you be any quieter?"

"Sorry," Bobby shoved something into his mouth. Typical. Boys are ruled by their stomachs **(A/N: I can attest to that)**.

"Is that popcorn chicken?"

"Yeah. Dipped in hummus. I'm just naturally AWESOME that way."

"That's gross," I whispered. "But shut up. I wanna hear."

"I can see that your sessions with Scott are not helping your development. Therefore, I am having you switch to be taught by Jean."

Jason seemed like he was going to say something, but the Prof cut him off.

"I know that you may not like this arrangement, but we felt it necessary, as Jean's powers are closer to yours, and the…enmity between you and Scott may take a while to settle down."

"Yes, Professor," Jason said in monotone and slumped out of the office. He was so distracted, he almost ran into me and Bobby.

"Whoa, you look like you're going to a funeral!" I exclaimed. Bobby snickered. Jason ignored both of us and continued down the hall. I sighed.

"Jason! Are you okay?" I asked. Jason just groaned.

"I have to train with Jean Grey!" he complained. "How can I be okay?"

I was puzzled. "What's wrong with Jean?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with Miss Jean holier-than-thou-don't-mess-up-my-hair-and-don't-stain-my-uniform Grey!" My mouth formed a silent "O."

"While, at least you're not training with Wolverine."

Jason snorted. "That's comforting."

I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation. "Listen, some of the others are going to the mall tomorrow. Wanna come?"

Jason smirked. "What, am I one of the girls now?" Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was still an immature little kid.

I stamped my foot. "If you HAD to skip a few years, couldn't you skip adolescence?"

* * *

**Well, this was basically just about Jason 's (Kronos) abilities and finally, sort of controlling them. It was mostly just a filler chapter. Sorry folks. First battle scene! **

**The next chapter might take a while. It'll be the biggest one yet, hopefully, and a run-in with the Acolytes!  
**

**Oh, and I need help for the next chapter's title: "Time is Money," "Not the Time," or "Star(bucks) Wars."  
**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not the Time

Disclaimer: Why? Just…why? Why must you rub it in? I don't own.

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

I can't believe it! This is one of my lesser seen stories! I thought'd it be the most, I consider it my best work. Then again, Arthur Conan Doyle thought Sherlock Holmes was his worst…

Apologies for my leave of absence, I have no excuse whatsoever. Isn't it liberating to say that?

Another thing, if you want, you can email me instead of a review at tylerwong "dot" firefoxbattles " " gmail "dot" com. I don't know much about the "No URLs rule, so I won't risk it.

Read my other stories, they are awesome.

For this accompanying story, I will write it all beforehand and release it one chapter at a time. Less room for mistakes that way.

* * *

Chapter 5: Not the Time

* * *

Jason moaned as he staggered out of the car, bile rising in his throat. His head, his neck, his back, his arms and legs—they were all battered and bruised. Kitty bounced out of the car, grinning widely.

"That was like, awesome!" she squealed. "No one _ever_ wants to ride with me! Thanks Jason!"

Jason just whimpered. With a rev, the X-Van pulled up beside Kitty's car. Some other girls—Amara, Rahne, and Jubilee—as well as Jamie and Bobby, hopped out, smirking at Jason's discomfort.

"It's not funny," Jason mumbled.

Jubilee clapped her hands. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

The girls cheered and rushed inside. Jason hung back with Jason and Jamie.

"I've gotta find a restroom. I'll be back," Jason said. Bobby nodded.

"Call me or Jubes if you get lost," he said. Jason's eyes flashed, but Bobby didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, why can't he call me?" Jamie complained. Bobby ruffled the youngest New Mutant's hair.

"'Cuz you don't have a cellphone, squirt."

Jamie scowled.

Jason started to walk away.

"Hey, how do you know where you're going?" Bobby called after him. Jason simply pointed at the "Restroom" sign.

* * *

Jason traced his finger over the "you are here" map for the fifth time. He was lost. Jubilee wouldn't answer her phone, and he wasn't desperate enough to call Bobby. His stomach growled an unforgiving comment. Jason sighed and walked into a nearby convenience store. He stopped by the rack of candy bars, gazing over the display. Grabbing a Snickers bar **(A/N First appearance! :P )** he proceeded to the checkout counter. He dropped the chocolate bar on the counter and dug in his pocket for some change. Suddenly, a cruel voice broke through the store.

"Hey, mutie. Whaddya think _you're_ doing here?" There was a collective gasp and several people backed away from Jason as Duncan and his jock friends crowded in. They grabbed what they wanted from shelves and Duncan tossed a hundred on the counter.

"Keep the change," he smirked and with one finally glare at Jason, walked out. Jason finally found the dollar bill he had scrounged from the pocket. He placed it calmly on the counter, but the clerk shook his head.

"Sorry, mutie," he sneered. "But I'm exercising my right to refuse service."

"C'mon, dud, really?" Jason sighed. "You didn't care about five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago I didn't know _you_ were a mutant." The clerk shot back."

"Dude, it's _one freaking dollar_. I'm not gonna contaminate your cash register." Jason glared at him, but the clerk matched his stare.

"Why don't you go back to the pit of hell you crawled out of?" the clerk snarled. "You were way more welcome there." By now, a crowd of customers had started to gather and mutter among themselves.

Jason growled. Literally, an animalistic snarl was ripped from his lips. The dollar bill in his hand crumbled into dust and fell to the floor like gray snow. The clerk noticed this and swallowed, but stood his ground.

"Stop bullying us _normal people_ into doing what you want. We've had enough of _you_ here. Why don't you keep to yourselves?" The people around muttered their assent. Jason clenched his fists and the air around him shimmered. Some people stumbled back.

"What's he doing?" someone asked. "Stop him!"

* * *

Jubilee's POV

* * *

I sighed as I tried to heft my bag. It was stuffed to the brim. Kitty, Amara, and Rahne were in similar states. I turned to Bobby.

"Can you carry this for me?" I said. He smirked.

"Knight in shining armor," he said and grabbed the bag. I turned my head to the 7/11 at the crowd gathered there.

"Stop him!" someone said.

"Oh guh-reat, more mutant haters," Kitty said. "Can't these people get a life?"

"Wait a sec," I said. "Where's Jason?"

Bobby shrugged. "He went to the bathroom. He said he would…wait a second…"

I shouldered my way to the store. "X-Men, we've got trouble."

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

My breath was coming in pants. My vision was turning blurry and my fists were clenching and unclenching. My jaw tightened involuntarily. I was trying to hold it all in, but it was getting harder and harder. My hearing was dulled, but I could hear loud voices somewhere. Some part of my brain registered it, but I was too focused on holding it in. The energy was building up inside of me like water at a dam. I had to let it out. Now. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I managed to turn my head and saw my sister.

"Jason," she said. "You have to control it." The others were forming a semicircle around us, trying to keep people away.

"I can't," I hissed through clenched teeth. "I have to let it out!"

"You just went to the bathroom," Bobby quipped, but quailed at the glare Jubilee sent him.

"We're getting you out of here," Jubilee decided and turned to Kitty. "Shadowcat, phase him through the crowd. Meet us at Entrance 3."

"Since when is this a mission?" Kitty asked.

"Since Kronos started freaking out. Now get!"

Kitty grumbled, but grabbed my arm and started to pull us through the crowd. It did nothing for my stomach.

"Great, now I'm gonna throw up _and_ blow up," I sighed. She gave me a sympathetic glance.

"You get used to it."

"Really?"

"No. I was just saying that. Hang on tight or you might get stuck inside somebody."

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

When Jubilee and the others caught up with Jason, he looked like he was going to die. His face was pale and his hands shook imperceptibly.

"He okay?" Bobby, asked, half concerned and half morbidly curious.

"He's fine," Kitty replied nonchalantly. "I had him destroy a few trashcans." She said this like they were talking about a video game.

"What now?" Jubilee asked. Now that the trouble was over, she no longer felt the need to lead.

Bobby appeared to think. "We could go to Crafters."

Jubilee brightened immediately. "Yeah! I am sooo cold!" Bobby just smirked.

Jason was confused. "What's Crafters?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Crafters Café? Only _the_ best coffee shop with the first ever build-your-own-coffee-buffet. And it accepts mutants."

"What are you, their traveling salesman?" Jason said. "Let's go. I could use some caffeine right now."

* * *

The New Mutants (and Kitty) slumped down in their seats at the Café. Jason's head was buzzing, and Jamie kept multiplying himself then reabsorbing his dupes. Rahne was flickering like a hologram, sometimes wolf, sometimes girl. Kitty kept phasing through her chair, laughing, and phasing again. Needless to say, they had had their coffee. Jubilee was just sitting, fiddling with her coffee cup while Bobby tried to find a discreet way to put his arm around the back off her chair. Suddenly, Rahne's ears perked up.

"I smell something familiar," she said. "And not in a good way."

Kitty scanned the café. "Uh oh," she said. "Trouble."

Jubilee craned her neck to see past Bobby. "Is that…Colossus?" she asked.

"And Gambit, and Pyro and some other girl," Rahne affirmed, starting to rise. Jubilee stood up with her.

"Alright X-Men. Suit up!"

* * *

POV Switch

* * *

Remy slurped coffee out of his mug. Glancing over the top of his cup, he smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn' some lil X-Kids lookin' ta get beat." St. John fell backwards out of his chair trying to look and Piotr rose to his feet.

"Way to look like an idiot, Pyro," Gambit snorted. He reached into his trenchcoat pocket and slipped out a handful of cards. Piotr glanced at the new recruit.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ariel nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's have some fun."

* * *

**Oooh! You thought I was gonna put the battle there! Sorry kiddos. I've decided not to put it in this story to encourage ya'll to read my other stories. Don't worry, though. I'm posting the story that that will be in in a while. (Weird: that that, in in). Stay tuned! ~EDIT~ I change "she" to "Ariel."  
**

**-Janglin' Bacon**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Timing

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

Well, this time I did have an excuse for not updating: longest chapter ever! Yippee!

Warnings: This chapter will have some violence. Actually, screw that, the whole chapter's violent.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad Timing

* * *

"I hope you all understand why it is necessary for us to punish you. I also hope this teaches you to not fight other mutants in public places. Times are tense, and mutant hating is at a high. I…" Jason began to zone out as Professor X droned on about responsibility, settling matters peacefully, and other crap like that.

"…which is why," Xavier finished, "I have decided to put you all through a special DR session. Logan and I will supervise." That got Jason's attention.

"WHAT!?" the present New Mutants exclaimed. Kitty simply sighed. This wasn't the first punishment she'd gotten.

"And," Professor X continued, unfazed by the young mutants' exclamations, "you will begin your training in twenty minutes. Go." The New Mutants stood in shock as the professor rolled away.

"Well?" Kitty snapped. "Let's go!"

* * *

Jason stood at the entrance of the Danger Room. He was lined up along with the other punished mutants, waiting for Logan's (most likely sadistic) orders.

"Alright kiddos," Logan growled. "Here's the goal: get to the end of this maze. At the end of each level yer gonna havta fight an Acolyte or some other enemy mutant. Defeat the mutant and go to the next level. Get to the end and yer done. Sorta like those videos games you _love_ so much."

Bobby smirked. "This is gonna be no sweat. Let's go guys!"

"HOLD IT!" Logan snarled. "You're gonna be broken into groups. There needs to be a member from each team still…alive…to continue but other than that, _you go separately._ Understood?" The teenagers nodded reluctantly.

"Alright," Logan said. "Here are the teams: Magma and Wolfsbane, Multiple and Iceman, Jubilee and Kronos, and Shadowcat can go alone. Right?" Kitty nodded affirmatively.

"Good," Logan said. "NOW you go."

* * *

"I don't know, Logan," Professor X said. "This seems quite…inhumane. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Logan snorted.

"Charles, you put me in charge. It'll be good for them. Besides, I wasted an entire day playing their stupid games. I put a lot of research. I made sure this session had everything a real video game has."

"Even the dying?"

"Even the dying."

* * *

"Jamie, hurry up already, will ya? I got a schedule to keep. You're just slowing me down." Jamie panted to keep up with Bobby's pace.

"Couldn't you just…slide us there?" Jamie asked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I could," Bobby replied condescendingly. "But that would mean that I have to use up my energy. And then what would we do in a fight?"

"I could help," Jamie said.

"Help how? Annoy them to death? You're powers are useless" Bobby snorted. "Just hurry up."

* * *

Amara looked at Rahne uncertainly.

"You sure this is the way?" Rahne morphed back into her human form.

"Yes, I can tell. Bobby and Jamie went through here."

"That's kind of why I asked."

* * *

"This isn't the intense session I was thinking of," Jason said. "The only problem here is navigational skills."

"I wouldn't be sure," Jubilee said cautiously. "Logan's got a sadistic streak light-years wide."

Jason scoffed. "Pretty light if you ask me. I have worse problems on the way to school."

* * *

Kitty climbed up the wall, standing when she reached the top. The end looked to be straight ahead.

_"That's easy,"_ Kitty mused. Jumping down, she began running, phasing through any obstacle she came across. _"This'll be too easy."_

* * *

"Hey Jamie, can you quit humming? I'm trying to think," Bobby said.

"Uh…Bobby?"

"Jamie, I said keep it down."

"But…"

"Quiet!"

"I'm not humming stupid! I'm talking to you!" Jamie shouted.

Bobby froze. **(A/N: How genius am I?)** "Then wha—" TSSSEEEWWWW! Bobby was blasted straight into a wall. A cannon mounted on a set of wheels rolled into view.

"Ungh," Bobby groaned.

"Bobby!" Jamie ran towards the older mutant.

"Wait!" was all Bobby managed before Jamie was blasted too. But when Bobby looked, there was nothing there.

"Take that, stupid machine!" Jamie cheered. He was shot as well, but he fizzled out of existence before anything happened.

"Over here, idiot!" Another shouted. The machine turned and a small army of Jamie leaped on it. One finally cut the power and the laser powered down.

"Useless, huh?" Jamie smirked. Then he screamed as a spike came up through the floor, impaling him from his right leg through his right shoulder.

"Bobby…help…me…" he gasped. Bobby just stood in shock. Then he staggered back and threw up. He vomited his guts until he was dry heaving, uselessly, as Jamie slowly died.

* * *

Rahne froze, pausing in her tracking.

"What?" Amara asked impatiently. Rahne returned to her natural human state.

"I smell blood," Rahne said slowly. "And bile. And fear. And…death." Amara looked at her, shocked.

"You mean…"

"Bobby and Jamie."

"Let's go."

Both girls ran towards the other mutants. Before they could get there, though, a wall rose from the floor in front of them. The same happened behind them. With a screeching and groaning of metal, the walls began to close in on the girls.

"Amara," Rahne swallowed. "I think we're going to die."

* * *

"What was that?" Jubilee and Jason both started at the sound of screeching metal.

"Let's go!" Jubilee shouted. The two siblings ran towards the sound. Before they were far, however, a small army of soldiers halted them in their tracks.

"Crap," Jason said. Jubilee nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up."

Suddenly, they both leaped into action. Jubilee threw a firework at a soldier and both exploded in a colorful display. Jason dodged two of them and turned them to dust. He whirled around, but was shot in the chest by another.

"Jason!" Jubilee screamed. Jason sat up groggily. Blood was flowing out of the gaping wound. As he watched, however, it slowly sealed up and the stream of blood stopped. He stood shakily. Another soldier raised his gun and let loose a salvo of bullets. Jason dodged each one perfectly and ran at the soldier. He spun around and kicked it in the head, shutting it down.

"Let's go," he said. Jubilee nodded.

* * *

Kitty turned a sharp left when she heard screams. They may be in teams, but, like, you gotta help each other out, right? She ran through a squadron of soldiers which shorted out as she phased through them.

_"That's some helpful information,"_ she thought. She didn't realize the small line in the ground until it widened into a gaping pit, spikes dotting the floor like a pattern, and she fell.

* * *

"Amara, melt the walls," Rahne said quickly. Amara nodded. Flaming up, she aimed at the front wall and began to blast it with fire. Slowly, it turned red, then white with heat. It began to melt into a pit of molten metal. The walls were getting closer, though. Rahne couldn't get any closer to Amara without getting burnt to a crisp. Amara quit, gasping for air.

"Amara!" Rahne said urgently. "We can't fit through there!"

"You can," Amara said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Rahne said.

"Just go! Or we'll both die!"

Rahne morphed into a wolf, growling. Amara through her out, the heat burning her. Then the walls snapped shut, like a steel trap. (Which it technically was)

* * *

Jason stared at the trap. The walls had clashed so violently that it was warped beyond recognition. Rahne huddled by Jubilee, shivering. Amara was inside, Rahne had said. She might be alive. Jason doubted that even Logan could survive that, but he refrained from commenting. He'd let reality speak for itself. Placing a hand on the metal, he let the familiar energy flow through him. The metal shuddered, then rusted and fell apart. There he saw a horrifying sight. Amara's body was crushed into a corpse, bones had impaled through her skin when they had broken. Rahne threw up. Jubilee looked like she was going to faint, and she sobbed quietly, and Jason had to swallow bile. Bobby came up from another corridor, looking pale. He turned even more pale when he saw Amara, but he didn't throw up or faint, for which Jason was grateful.

"Where's Jamie?" Jason asked. Bobby just shook his head sadly.

"Guys, we have to move. We're sitting ducks here. Let's go."

* * *

Jason knew that people are supposed to get upset at seeing dead bodies. Even if you didn't know them, there was supposed to be something wrong with it. All Jason saw were corpses. This was too confusing. The professor letting two of his students get killed? That didn't make sense. He also knew, however, that dying probably wasn't fun. They had to move. Right now they were running through the maze, trying to stay in a group. Maybe it was against the rules, but after having two friends die, Jason didn't give crap about rules. As they rounded a corner **(A/N: That makes no sense, corners aren't round!)**, they almost fell into a pit

"Help!" Kitty cried. Jason looked down.

"Bobby, ice both of us down."

"Why both of us?"

"You know how to take care of a broken leg?"

"I'll get us down there."

Bobby sent out a beam of ice, making a slide down. The two boys slid down and jumped off. After Jason finished setting Kitty's leg, he turned to Bobby.

"Ice us back up," he ordered. Bobby scratched his head.

"I can't," he replied.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"The slide's in the way. We'd just ice into it."

Jason reached over and touched the foot of the slide. The ice evaporated.

"Neat trick," Bobby said. He iced them all back up.

"Now what?" Kitty was supported by Rahne and Jubilee.

"Now…we go forward."

* * *

The mutants worked as a team. They pushed forward through all the obstacles, taking down a squad of soldiers, fighting off an angry Sabretooth and controlling a group of mutant haters. They were ragged, tired, sore, bruised bleeding…but winning. Jason was having a hard time telling the training session apart from a real life mission (except that not even they had this bad luck in real life). Finally, they reached the end of the maze **(A/N: How many people forgot they were in a maze?)**

"Alright Wolverine!" Jason called. "We beat it!"

"WARNING!" An automated voice came in over the loud speakers. "Boss Level activated."

"Boss level? What is this, a video game?" Bobby said skeptically. Realizaion hit Jason like a wall.

"Yeah," he said. "It is."

* * *

"Whaddya mean?" Bobby asked.

"This is programmed like a video game. And we have to fight the boss—or bosses—to win."

"Oh great!" Bobby groaned. The danger room changed into an arena of sorts. Several holes opened in walls and the bosses appeared. Leading the group was Apocalypse, a giant with blue skin and glowing tattoos. With him was the Juggernaut, wearing reddish brown armor and a large helmet. Magneto hovered like an angel of death in his red armor, and Mystique jumped out as well.

"Split up," Jason said. "Jubilee, you and I go against Apocalypse. Iceman, you fight Magneto. Shadowcat, take down the Juggernaut. Wolfsbane, you gotta stop Mystique. Let's do this."

* * *

Apocalypse moved toward Jason ominously, registering him as the largest threat. Jason leapt to the side and Jubilee sent a handful of fireworks at it, exploding in its optics. It lunged at her, but Jason snapped his fingers and it slowed. Apocalypse's body hung suspended in air, moving painfully slowly. Jubilee moved out of them way and Apocalypse resumed its momentum, crashing into the ground.

* * *

Bobby made a wall of ice as the piece of metal hurtled towards him. It shattered through, but Bobby leapt out of the way in time. He sent another beam of ice at Magneto. It shattered against its torso and Magneto fell from the sky.

* * *

Kitty felt the odd sensation of phasing as Cain Marko charged at her. It simply ran right through her. But, as it came out the other side, it crackled and sparked, toppling to the ground.

"Guys!" Kitty shouted. "I know how to beat them!"

* * *

Rahne morphed into a wolf as Mystique came closer. The older shape shifter did the same and stalked towards her, growling. Rahne snarled and they leapt at each other, falling in a tangle of fur, teeth and claws.

* * *

Apocalypse rose again, sending out a psychic blast at Jubilee and Jason. The siblings collapsed in pain, but Jubilee sent a stream of fireworks at it. The telepathic pressure stopped immediately. Jason held out his hands and a pulse blasted Apocalypse away.

* * *

Magneto rose and held out his hands. Bobby felt a tug and all the metal in his uniform began to pull him towards the master of magnetism.

"Not this time," Bobby said and transformed into ice, effectively causing all metal to turn into ice as well.

He held out his hand and sent a wave of icicles at Magneto, who held a sheet of metal in front of itself.

"Okay. Change of plans." Bobby's hands transformed into a pair of large, icy bludgeons. He charged at Magneto. Magneto held another sheet of metal, but Bobby pounded away at it, weakening it.

* * *

The Juggernaut rose unsteadily to its feet. Blue sparks were flying off it, but it charged at Kitty.

"Uh, I guess I don't wanna be phasing through that," Kitty said. She grabbed the Juggernaut and phased it up to its head in the floor.

"Helloooo? Didn't you hear me? We can beat them!"

* * *

Rahne snarled and chomped on Mystique's leg, causing her to growl in pain. The older shape shifter bit at Rahne's tail, causing the young girl to let go.

Rahne shook her head and locked her jaws around Mystique's neck. Mystique transformed back into her normal self, then into a variety of different creatures, but Rahne didn't let go until she stopped.

* * *

Jason looked around the battlefield. Magneto was fighting Bobby, Mystique was struggling weakly against Rahne and the Juggernaut was smashing out of the floor. Somewhere nearby, Apocalypse was lying on the floor while Jubilee threw firecrackers at it. Jason closed his eyes and held out his hands. A wave of energy rolled off of him and blasted over the battlefield. All the enemies were knocked back and even the New Mutants staggered on their feet.

"Come on guys," Jason said. "Let's finish this." Kitty quickly phased through Magneto, who began to spark. Jubilee sent a stream of purple and yellow fireworks at it and Bobby iced him over. They made short work of the Juggernaut, and then Apocalypse.

"Woohoo! We win!" Bobby cheered.

"Not this time," Mystique snarled and grabbed at him.

"Kitty!" Jason shouted.

"I'm on it!" she replied. She charged at Mystique and phased through her, expecting her to shut down like the others. But, Mystique simply sneered.

"Typical X-Men, always _so_ sure of your security. I'm not some fake, I _am_ Mystique!" She grabbed Bobby and held him by his throat.

"Now, I'd like full access to Cerebro, or else Iceboy will be a slushy!"

Bobby choked. Jason glanced around. They didn't have much of a choice, did they? All of a sudden, Mystique screamed in pain as a fireball hit her right in the shoulder. She dropped Bobby and Amara and Jamie came into view.

"That'll teach you to wear more clothes!" Amara shouted. Jamie stomped his foot and half a dozen duplicates appeared. They charged at Mystique and tackled her. Each time Mystique jarred one of the Jamies, another duplicate appeared. She was buried under a pile of Jamies, more appearing each second. Amara ran up to the others.

"Amara! We thought you were dead!" Rahne exclaimed.

"Yeah. About that—" Amara began, but was cut off as the simulation ended. The doors opened and Logan stormed into the room. He reached into the pile of Jamies and grabbed Mystique, yanking her out. His claws slid out of his hands.

"It's over Mystique," he snarled.

"Logan, wait," Professor X rolled into the room. "I must scan her mind first."

Jason stormed over to Professor X.

"What the heck was that?!" he shouted.

"That, boy, was your dear professor's sadistic sense of humor," Mystique sneered. Jason blasted her out of Logan's hands without even turning around.

"Jason there are many things you don't understand—" Professor Xavier began.

"So explain them. Now," Jason snarled. Wolverine unsheathed his claws.

"Alright kid, fun's over. Back off."

"No, Logan. Why don't _you_?" Jubilee said. Fireworks sparked around her. Bobby iced up and formed an ice sword and Rahne crouched into a wolf. Amara flared up into her fiery form and Jamie smacked his hands together, making dozen duplicates.

"So do tell, Professor," Jubilee asked sweetly. "What the heck was that?"

"I wanted to see how your powers reacted under stress and other dangerous circumstances. With the help of the Danger Room and my telepathic abilities, I was able to make it seem as if you were all truly in danger. I am sorry, I did not realize that Mystique would be bold enough to infiltrate the Danger Room, or try to hold a hostage," the professor explained.

"How do we know you didn't let her in to make the session more realistic?" Jason asked.

"Believe 'im kid," Logan said gruffly. "Mystique's more likely to sneak in to Cerebro while we were—wait a minute!"

Mystique sneered. "Took you long enough Logan." Logan cursed and ran off. Jason's anger was forgotton.

"Jason, you and the rest of the New Mutants should stay here in case there's trouble."

"Excuse me? We just fought Mystique, Magneto, Apocalypse, Juggernaut, Sabretooth and the Acolytes today!" Jason protested.

"That is exactly why you must stay. You cannot over exert yourself. As for her," Professor X turned to Mystique and knocked her out with a psychic blast.

"If all goes well, I will see you this evening. If not…don't risk it."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the huge long wait, and please review!**

**-Janglin' Bacon**


	7. Chapter 7: Running out of Time

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

This is not too long a wait, right?

* * *

Chapter 7: Running out of Time

* * *

Jason limped into the kitchen. There were not words to describe how he was feeling. No good words, anyway. His stomach let rip a growl that would put Logan to shame, reminding him of the reason he was here. Food. He tore open the fridge, scanning the shelves. Strawberry yogurt, a sack of raw lima beans and cold spaghetti noodles. Ew. The cupboards. Uncooked spaghetti noodles, a half-eaten granola bar and some unholy form of healthy cereal. Then he Remembered. In the freezer. An unopened box of pizza rolls under the ice cream and on top of the frozen waffles. The sustenance of champions. Exactly what he needed after a fight at the mall, an afternoon in the Danger Room and a fight with the Loserhood. He turned to the deep freezer and froze. There was a cat, curled up comfortably on the freezer, looking like he owned it. Jason glared at the cat. It dared stand between him and pizza rolls? "Move it," he said. "I want some pizza rolls." The cat flicked in ear at him, which Jason guessed was cat for ''bite me.'' "Fine," Jason said. He threw the old granola bar at the tenacious tabby, who hissed and retreated.

"I see you met Felix," a voice said. Jason turned to see his sister walk into the kitchen.

"You mean that little monstrosity?"

"Yeah, that's the resident cat."

Jason rummaged through the freezer, finally finding what he was looking for.

"Want some?" he asked, offering the box to Jubilee.

"Actually, you probably shouldn't—" she was cut off as an army of Jamies stampeded into the kitchen.

"Pizza rolls!" They shouted. They rushed at Jason who vainly tried to hold the box out of reach.

"Hey guys, I bought this at the mall! Get your own."

"Aw!" the Jamies looked up at him, pouting pathetically.

"Alright, maybe you can have some. But not all of you. Only one."

*X-Men,* a voice said in their heads. *And New Mutants. Come to the Meeting Room. We have a situation.*

"It never stops," Jason mumbled as the Jamies stampeded off. Jubilee patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"You'll get used to it."

"Really?"

"Nah, I was just trying to make you feel better. Hey, this granola bar isn't bad."

* * *

"It appears we have a situation," Professor X stated out loud. He was sitting in front of the student body, who was lounging on the couches.

"There have been signs of mutant hating groups in southern Bayville. We must go and put a stop to it."

"Already X-Men," Scott said. "Move out!"

* * *

"What happened here?" Jean gasped. Half the block was burned down, rubble strewn around. Outside one of the buildings, a crowd was screaming for blood.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion and a different kind of screaming.

"Oh," said Storm. "This is bad."

Too be continued….

* * *

**Few things:**

**1. Sorry for lateness**

**2. I just remembered that Time Bomb was the title of a Wolvie and the X-Boys episode**

**3. I quoted Storm from WatXM Episode 13. Can you tell?**

**4. Next chapter up today! Pinky swear.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Ages

Disclaimer: Of course I bought Marvel. Why wouldn't I?

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

Did you catch the appearance of Felix in the previous chapter? Hard not to, since it's so short. Anyway, he's an OC. I just wanted him there for fun. Look for his story soon. And no, he won't just be a cat.

Got a Chinese massage the other day. When you think of massage, you normally think of relaxation. That is to true for Chinese massages. They're more like kungfu movies, except they leave you alive, wishing you were dead.

Fun fact, this is the only chapter without "time" in the title. Still, "ages", "time"…

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle of the Ages

* * *

_Previously, on X-Men Evolution:_

_"What happened here?" Jean gasped. Half the block was burned down, rubble strewn around. Outside one of the buildings, a crowd was screaming for blood._

_All of a sudden, there was an explosion and a different kind of screaming._

_"Oh," said Storm. "This is bad."_

* * *

(Cue awesome music)

* * *

"Is that…vhat I think it is?" Kurt asked.

"If you mean Magneto's Acolytes…then yes," Scott replied uneasily.

A figure down in the thick of the mob saw the X-Jet and waved cheerily.

"Gambit," Wolverine snarled.

"We have to break it up," Scott said. "A fight like this could leave casualties on both sides."

"So what do you propose we do, fearless leader?" Jason asked.

"New Mutants, you're on crowd control. The rest of us'll slow down the Acolytes."

"Right," Jason said. "Cuz it's every kid's dream to fight an angry mob.

* * *

"Ah, X-Men. We meet again," Gambit twirled his staff nonchalantly as he flung explosive cards into the midst of the crowd. Wolverine unsheathed his clothes and moved towards Gambit, but was flung back by an invisible force. Magneto came into view, followed by a girl, about the same age as the New Mutants.

"Magnus, why are you here?" Charles asked, rolling towards the master of magnetism.

"That is not of your concern Charles. What is of your concern is that your team is about to be defeated." He waved his hands and Wolverine slammed into the wall. Without another glance, Magneto raised his hands and all the metal in the building flew at the X-Men. Cyclops blasted at a dumpster as it shot at him, but it slammed him into a wall and he collapsed. Jean stood nearby the professor, deflecting any objects as they came near. Storm created a whirlwind, flinging all the missiles aside, but a jagged piece of metal cut into her and she collapsed. Beast ran towards her to attend to her, but was hit by a chair in the head. Nightcrawler disappeared and Shadowcat phased through everything.

"Anima," Magneto said to the girl standing at his side. "Deal with the humans." The girl nodded and ran at the crowd.

* * *

Jason held out his hands and sent a blast over the crowd. His gold eyes sought out his teammates. Iceman was sliding over the heads of the people, freezing them as he passed. Someone threw a brick at his head, but Sunspot jumped up, caught it, and threw it back. He missed, but the brick carved out a piece of sidewalk. Magma created a ring of fire, splitting the crowd in half. Jubilee tossed fireworks in the air, sending the crowds into a panic. Wolfsbane was with Multiple, helping him subdue some of the people. Berserker sent weaker bolts of electricity, intended to knock people unconscious. Cannonball was rocketing through the crowd, knocking people over and splitting them up. But the crowd's sheer numbers were overwhelming. Jason knew that some of them were from out of Bayville; there were so many! He watched as someone attacked one of the Multiples. As he fell to the ground, almost all of the others disappeared. That must have been the original one. Wolfsbane stood over him, snarling at anyone who came close. Magma was melting the weapons in people's hands, but someone hit her with a high pressure water hose and she went down. Sunspot was supporting Berserker, whose leg was bleeding, but he was still fighting. Iceman fell to the ground and broke into tiny shards of ice as a rioter threw an explosive at his ice slide. Jubilee ran over to him, but was set upon by a group of rioters. Jason ran towards her, but was engaged by another angry crowd. It was over. The New Mutants couldn't hold off all these people. The X-Men couldn't help them. This was no simulation, no nightmare. This was for real.

* * *

Pyro and Colossus joined Gambit at Magneto's side. Three Acolytes and Magneto. Professor X looked at the X-Men at his side. Shadowcat and Jean. Nightcrawler appeared in a puff of smoke. This was it. The usually talkative Pyro by Magneto was strangely quiet. Gambit flicked out his staff. And the battle commenced.

* * *

Jason was alone. The New Mutants were down. The crowds advanced on him. Using his powers, Jason staggered them, but there were _so many_. All of a sudden, there was a screech and groan of metal. Jason saw the young Acolyte—a girl only his age—use her powers on a truck that was nearby. Purple sparks flowed out of her hands, and the truck shuddered, then stood. It charged into the crowd, throwing rioters into buildings and generally causing a panic. Jason was briefly reminded of the movie Transformers, but he shoved that thought aside. It was time to fight.

* * *

Pyro took a menacing step towards Jean and blasted his flame throwers at her. She threw up a telekinetic shield in time and engaged in battle. Shadowcat dove into the ground but reappeared near Colossus. She grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him under. He disappeared with a startled yelp. Nightcrawler 'ported up to Gambit and attacked him. Gambit was ready though, and flung out a handful of charged cards. Nightcrawler disappeared again and reappeared above Gambit's head with an enormous amount of garbage from a dumpster. Temporarily blinded, Gambit (and even the X-Men) was surprised when Rogue came up to him and drained him.

* * *

Jason could see the power display was draining the Acolyte. He used his powers to create a wall around the crowd up pure force. He hadn't realized his powers worked that way. He did his best to contain the mob, but the enormous area they took up was hard to shield. His eyesight blurred. Vaguely he could see the X-Men engaging Magneto, his Acolytes unconscious on the ground. He could see some of the New Mutants looking around, confused. Jason fell to his knees, doing everything he could to stay conscious as his power slowly drained out of him. His golden eyes flickered shut as all his energy drained out of him.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd a sort-of cliff hanger! I hate it when FF writers put in an A/N at the end of a chapter saying "Wow, cliff-hanger!" and I think, "If that was a cliff-hanger, I'm the queen of England!" So, I will not do so! Next chapter's the last!**


	9. Chapter 9: Out of Time

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: When an EXTREMELY powerful mutant is sent to the Xavier Institute, things get shaken up. Segregation, flirtation, frustration, and a heckuvalot more "-ations" prevail in this humorous tale of a young mutant boy...

Last chapter…but then there's _Animation._

Apologies for the shortness…I wanted to make a sorta—cliffhanger.

* * *

Chapter 9: Out of Time

* * *

When Jason woke up, he was in the infirmary. The white, bland walls were glaringly bright and the open window shone sunlight into his eyes. He felt a bandage around his chest and his arm was throbbing. Strange. Normally his powers sped up the healing process.

"Better take care of that," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened. His still felt like it was going through a blender. He clenched his teeth and tried again, but to no effect. His powers…weren't working!

"PROFESSOR!" Jason yelled in a panic. Hank ran into the room.

"Ah, Jason. You're awake," Hank said grimly.

"Why won't my powers work?" Jason asked. Professor X appeared in the doorway.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Jason. The best explanation is that you someone…used up all your energy."

"Is that even possible?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Well…the closest thing I've ever seen is when Scott and Alex reverted back to normal after destroying Asteroid M," Hank put in.

"So…you mean…"

"Yes, Jason," Professor X said gravely. "I'm afraid you're…human."

* * *

To be continued…

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews in this fic! It's been a pleasure writing and I hope reading as well. Kudos to FivePhoenix for writing the most reviews and RAZzen gets second (shoulda reviewed more, pal…). Thank you all! Hope to see you in Animation!**


End file.
